


Rainbows at Days End

by 1221bookworm



Series: 50 Prompts (from Tumblr) [16]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1221bookworm/pseuds/1221bookworm
Summary: It's a hot day on the farm, and it prevents Scarlet and Wolf from finishing their chores.  But the memories created are worth it.  Or, a day in the life at Benoit farms.





	Rainbows at Days End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Long, pointless piece that is just a day of domestic Wolflet. Nothing really happens in this piece, except for little bit of sweetness. Just showing Wolf and Scarlet enjoying everyday life. The prompt wad Irresistible, but it sort of took on a mind of its own. 
> 
> A/N 2: I don’t own the Lunar Chronicles. Occasionally, I just get to live in their world, and write down what I see.

The desire to stretch out in the hammock was nearly irresistible. Z had been up since before dawn, and the darkness hadn’t provided any relief from the heat that had only increased since the sun rose.  
Even the plants looked as wilted as he felt. Their leaves had a lackluster quality that was slowly disappearing under a coat of fine dust that swirled in the wind.  
Not that there was any breeze to speak of. Maybe if there was, Z and the plants wouldn’t feel so oppressed. He used the bandana tied around his next to mop the sweat off his brow, and the rivers of it running down the back of his neck.  
He puffed his cheeks out, delaying the inevitable to return to work.  
It wasn’t even fair that Scarlet had left him out in this cucumber patch by himself while she made the deliveries.  
Z halfheartedly stuck his hand into the next bush, tugging on the full sized cucumbers and adding them to his basket. He paused again to check the sky for any clouds or any chance of rain. Scarlet had insisted it was going to thunder tonight, which was why he was out here under the blazing sun; to protect the crop from the resulting damage.  
Unsatisfied with the results of his own forecasting, Z glanced back longingly at the hammock before shuffling over to the next bush in search of more cucumbers.  
A swim would be even better than the hammock, he decided, rubbing his hands down the freshly picked cucumber, removing the little prickers before adding it to his basket. He picked it up, weighing it and the option of returning to the shed for an empty basked. By route of the house of course, where he knew there was a pitcher of fresh lemonade in the refrigerator.  
With a sigh, he moved on to the next bush, plunging his hands into the rustling leaves, using touch instead of sight to locate the fruit. If he could finish the entire field, maybe he could convince Scarlet to take the rest of the day off.  
They could go to the lake and swim, or just sit on the shore with their feet in the water.  
Two more cucumbers went into the basket, and he shuffled to the next plant.  
The sound of the podship’s engine brought him out of his daydream, and he watched as Scarlet slowed and glided into the shed.  
He loped across the field, the cucumbers rattling against each other as he brought the basket with him to save himself the trip back for it if Scarlet was prepared to quit work for the day.  
Stacking the basket with the others against the wall, he waited until he heard the click of the door lock releasing before pulling on the handle.  
Scarlet looked exhausted. He could see the sheen of sweat on her bare arms, and even though her hair was up in a ponytail, lose strands had escaped and clung to her neck.  
She leaned out the door to thunk her head into his chest. “Sorry. That’s as close to you as I’m going to get.” Her words were garbled, as if even speaking them was too much effort.  
Z tugged on her hand. “Come on. It’s even hotter in that tin can than out here.”  
Scarlet responded with a non-committal grunt as she heaved herself out of the pilot’s seat, the harness leaving red heat rash on her shoulders.  
“Let’s go out to the lake.” He hadn’t planned on ambushing her about it, but he figured now was as good a time as any, since she didn’t appear inclined to do any work anyway.  
She shook her head. “Are the cucumbers finished?”  
Z blew out his frustration. “No.” he answered, feeling like a scolded child.  
Scarlet reached up to pat his cheek. “It’s OK, with the two of us, it will get done faster.” She grinned at him. “As soon as that’s done, I’m game for spending the whole rest of the afternoon in the lake.”  
He grinned, the big, toothy one. “Can’t wait. I think cucumbers are the most tedious crop.” He added as they both collected empty baskets and headed back out into the sun.  
Lips twitching in an attempt not to smile, Scarlet smacked at his arm. “Just wait until we turn them into pickles.”  
“Cucumbers and pickles are the same thing?”  
Scarlet did laugh at how big around his eyes became. “Uh huh.” She buried her hands in the leaves, resurfacing to drop her catch into the waiting basket. “After they’re all cooked up and canned, they’re pickles.”  
Glancing surreptitiously at Scarlet, he held a cucumber up in front of his face, trying to reconcile the taste of pickles sweetness and softness with the crispy, fresh vegetable in front of him. He shrugged, deciding it was too hot to focus on such a difficult question.  
Scarlet entertained them with the pickle making process, and before they knew it, they had finally reached the end of the field. “I’d jump for joy if it wasn’t so hot.” Scarlet admitted wiping her forearm across her brow. “Maybe you’re right. I think we went overboard with the cucumbers this year.”  
Z smirked, but decided he would save his opportunity to say “I told you so” for another day.  
He had more pressing questions today.  
As they trudged back to the barn with their last load of cucumbers, Scarlet pointed to a lone cloud, white and puffy against the blue backdrop. “There’s our thunderstorm.”  
Z snorted. He may not have as much experience with the weather as Scarlet, but he wasn’t born yesterday, either.  
Scarlet shrugged, smirking at him, silently daring him to argue. He wasn’t going to take the bait. He wasn’t going to take the bait. He wasn’t. “Even if that is a thunderstorm, we’ve got hours before it does any damage.”  
“Maybe. Maybe not. Thunderstorms can grow up pretty fast. “Look,” she directed his attention skyward again. “It’s already getting bigger.”  
Shaking his head in disbelief, Z finished stacking the crates. Scarlet sank onto the nearby stack of empty crates and tugged the bandana from around his neck, using it to mop her brow and rubbing it over her neck. She passed it back to him, leaning against the wall behind her in the relative cool of the barn.  
Z pulled at her hand. “Let’s go for a swim.”  
He watched her calculate the chores that hadn’t been done yet, counting the seconds until she protested. Promises to work twice as hard tomorrow were already on his lips when she sighed in resignation. “You’re not going to let go of this, are you?”  
He grinned wickedly. “It’s my nature to take control”  
Scarlet rolled her eyes, batting his hand away as she stood. “You really are a wild thing, no appreciation for hard work or – ”  
Z cut her off, his lips pressed against hers. He felt her laugh vibrating against his chest as her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer.  
This was his world. All of it was here in his arms. Eyes closed, he ran his fingers through her hair, letting her smell of earth and green things fill his nostrils.  
She pulled away slowly. Reluctantly. She pressed her head into his should with a contended sigh. “Is it always going to be this hard to get you to work?” Her voice held warmth and contentment, only mildly reprimanding him.  
“When the distraction is this tempting?” He placed a gentle kiss at the base of her neck. “Always.”  
Laughing, she pushed away. “You’re taking lessons from Thorne on how to sweet talk a woman. Come on,” she added, turning towards the door. “Let’s go pack us a picnic and we can watch the sunset. Or the thunderclouds roll in. Whichever comes first.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him in mock challenge before slipping out the door.  
Z followed, bracing himself for the onslaught of heat that met him. He glanced up at the clouds and inwardly snickered at the lack of them. Maybe he should make a bet with Scarlet. Or maybe he wouldn’t. It could have been his imagination, but he thought the petunias on the porch were waving in the breeze.  
Scarlet had a cold supper nearly packed, so he went upstairs in search of a blanket. He found an old comforter in the closet, green, with yellow and red plaid lines. It was thick and cushy, perhaps a bit excessive for its intended use, but he couldn’t find anything else suitable.  
He found Scarlet waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, tying her hoodie around her waist. She laughed at his offering.  
“You won’t feel any rocks,” he muttered defensively, which only made her laugh harder.  
Wiping her eyes, she led him out the door, snapping it shut behind them. She paused on the porch, taking in a deep breath. Z copied her, letting the scent of earth and growing things fill his nostrils. Luna never smelled like this. Scarlet grasped his hand pulling him after her and across the fields.  
Running had been a bad idea. It had been fun, tearing through the field at breakneck pace, but if it hadn’t been hot before, he was now drenched in sweat. Scarlet appeared invigorated, though, and the barest tickle of a breeze coming off the lake was already cooling him.  
Scarlet cast her shoes aside, sitting on the rocky shore and dipping her bare toes into the water, she closed her eyes contentedly. Without opening them, she beckoned Z to join her.  
The water was refreshing. Glancing sidelong at Scarlet, he reached down as if to adjust the cuff on his pants. As he neared the surface, he scooped up a handful of water and flung it at Scarlet.  
His aim was perfect as it splashed into her eyes and dripped down her face. She spluttered in indignation, blinking rapidly and wiping at her eyes.  
He tried to look innocent as her bleary eyed gaze turned on him, but he was sure his twitching lips would give him away. “I wanted to help you cool down.”  
“Oh yeah?” He had one moment to recognize the glint of challenge in her eye before her hands were pushing his arm, forcing him to lose his seat on the boulder.  
If he’d wanted to, he could have fought back and won, but instead, he let the momentum topple him into the water.  
Scarlet was soaked from the splash when he poked his head back up out of the water. She was laughing, her face radiant. Z shook his head free of some of the water clinging to it, grinning as Scarlet put up her hands to defend herself against the deluge.  
“Cool enough now?” She asked gleefully.  
“No. Definitely not.” He reached up and had his arms around her waist in no time.  
She shrieked in protest as he lifted her and plunged her into the water beside him.  
Her laughter was contagious, and onlookers would probably think them crazy to see them both standing there, soaked through, laughing, and occasionally reaching to splash each other.  
Holding her side, Scarlet eventually climbed out first, letting herself drop into the tall grasses.  
Z followed, leaving a wet trail as he lay down beside her and looked up at the sky.  
Scarlet turned her head to look at him, her red hair splayed around her, the wet curls caught in the grass. A smiled tugged at her lips, and a moment later, they were pressed against his, her fingers running through his hair as he pulled her closer, feeling her body pressed against his chest.  
They lay still after their lips parted. Neither wanted to break the spell that had been created by heat, haze, and water.  
Eventually, Z’s stomach growled, breaking the silence that had enveloped them. He let out a groan as Scarlet moved to stand.  
She looked down at him, shaking her head. “With your stomach making that much noise, you can’t tell me you aren’t hungry.”  
His stomach overrode any denial he might have attempted as the smells from the picnic basked reached his nose.  
Scarlet set out a cold feast. Z could have probably eaten it all by himself. He wondered how much of it was his normal size and how much a result of the operations. He’d probably never know the answer, he realized, helping himself to another handful of chips. He glanced over at Scarlet, who was digging through the picnic basket. He was lucky she put up with him, and had enough food to satisfy him.  
She looked up into his gaze and smiled, pulling his thoughts away from operations and mutations.  
“Look up.” He obeyed and could see the dark clouds she had predicted rolling in. He hadn’t noticed the wind picking up, either, but now he watched it ripple across the lake. If he squinted, he imagined he could see lightening dancing between the clouds.  
She stood. “Let’s get going. We don’t want to be out in the open when that hits.”  
They’d nearly made it to the farmhouse. With the last field stretched before them, they had turned to check the progress of the storm. As they watched, sheets of rain had poured down, a sharp line of gray that blocked their sight beyond it. They had taken one look at each other and run the rest of the way.  
Z caught Scarlet’s hand in his, matching his pace to hers. His longer legs could have easily closed the distance to the house, but he wasn’t afraid of getting a little wet.  
The rain overtook them, and they were both soaked through when they reached the porch.  
From the safety of the overhand, they took in the heavy rain. Lightening lit up the fields, silhouetting he barn in its light before fizzling away into a clap of thunder.  
“I like watching the storms.” Scarlet motioned to the step, protected under the porch roof. Z sat down on it, watching as Scarlet removed her sodden hoodie and tossed it over a railing. She settled next to Z, her head on his shoulder.  
They watched in silence for a few minutes before Scarlet disentangled herself and disappeared inside. She returned with two steaming mugs of coffee, handing one to him as she took her seat again. Z felt her shiver as his still wet arm went around her. Reaching behind him, he hooked the picnic basket closer, pulling out the blanket he had stored inside after it had been emptied of all the food.  
Only one corner was damp as he wrapped it around Scarlet’s shoulders. It was an overlarge cape on her, and she opened her arm to wrap half of it around him as well.  
Scarlet sighed contentedly into her mug, both hands wrapped around it for warmth, her shoulder pressing against his.  
Slowly, the rain tapered off. The clouds were quickly turning from black to gray and releasing from their formations, allowing patches of sky to peak through.  
The last golden rays of sun peaked through, turning the rain soaked landscape into a field of sparkling diamonds.  
Shafts of light highlighted the yard, and Z was quite sure it had never been prettier.  
His arm snaked around Scarlet, pulling her closer. She wriggled to work her arm free and pointed over his shoulder. “Look.”  
Following her gaze, Z saw a vibrant rainbow, each color bright against the clear blue of the sky behind it.  
One end disappeared into the clouds. “It looks like it’s coming right out of our roof.” Scarlet was craning her neck to follow its path across the sky. She looked back at Z. “That means there must be a pot of gold around here somewhere.”  
Tearing his eyes away from the spectacle, Z turned his face toward Scarlet. I don’t know about a pot of gold, but there is a treasure on this farm. And I’ve found it.”  
His lips were on hers, savoring the moment. He had meant every word he said.

**Author's Note:**

> NaNoWriMo 2017 word count: 2687


End file.
